


Crazy Stupid Love You

by Keystoffees



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Date Night, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Movie Theatre, No Plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, cinema, cumbersmut, forgotten how to tag properly sorry, on his knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keystoffees/pseuds/Keystoffees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The credits roll in the deserted theatre. You are sitting perfectly still in your small velvet seat, legs crossed, staring at the words scrolling in front of you. It was such a good movie, you don't want to leave. </p><p>Neither does Benedict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Stupid Love You

The credits roll in the deserted theatre. You are sitting perfectly still in your small velvet seat, legs crossed, staring at the words scrolling in front of you. It was such a good movie, you don't want to leave. 

You're so engrossed in the athermath of the emotions you've experienced during the film, that you don't notice he's left his seat until you hear the rustling on the floor. Confused, you look around in the flickering darkness to try to work out what he's doing.

"Ben!" You whisper, uncrossing your legs and craning your neck to try to see him. 

"Mmmm." He growls from somewhere to your right, between your two chairs.

You say his name again, just as you feel his hand wrap around your left ankle.

You can tell from his gentle but purposeful touch that he's not holding on to you for stability. His fingertips give you the thrill they always do, every time he makes contact with your skin, and you thank your lucky stars for the twist of fate that brought you together. And tonight the romantic sod went and hired out the entire room, just so you could enjoy a 'normal' date, watching a romantic film. 

About to ask him what he's doing, you then think better of it, when his other hand meets your left leg, nimble fingers pushing at the hems of your tight jeans so he can touch the delicate and sensitive skin of your ankles. His hands curl around your heels, slipping off your light summer ballet pumps, and he runs his fingers along the soles of your feet, applying just enough pressure to make you imagine he's touching you somewhere else. 

"Shhh," he whispers. "Don't make a sound, ok? I'll stop if you do, and I don't think you want me to stop."

You clamp your lips closed and take a deep breath through your nose, sink low in your cinema seat and hope the credits last an eternity. 

His hands run over the lengths of your feet. He takes his time, makes sure you know exactly what his intentions are, rolling the soft pads of his fingers over your incredibly sensitive instep. You wonder how you had never realised how sexy it could be to have him touch your feet like this, and the added thrill of being in a public place makes you want to gasp as he runs small circles and figures-of-eights on you. 

"Are you thinking about what my fingers can do, my darling?" He whispers, face coming into view faintly in the darkness. He leans his head against your knee and you can see the highlights of his short auburn curls.

You take another deep breath, as if to answer him, but you know you can't, so you point your toes, as your feet lie in his hands, willing him to know that he's driving you wild with desire already.

He lets go of your feet, placing them carefully back down on the floor, leaving his head where it rests, but moving his hands slowly up the outside of your jeans. His fingertips drag across the denim, and when he reaches your knees, he sits back, moving his head away and facing you squarely from his position on the floor. He curls his hands around your knees so that he's gripping both your legs tightly.

He pulls your legs as far apart as they will go against the arms of this small movie theatre's seat. 

"I know what to do with my fingers, on you... inside you." His voice is husky, like he's been thinking about this very moment all through the movie. 

"Remember," he continues, "I know how to make you moan my name..." you try to make a sound and nothing comes out, the breath is leaving your lungs rapidly and in bursts of frustration. 

"...but you're not going to make any noise right now, are you my sweet?"

You swallow and as his hands reach up to your thighs, you slide even further down in the seat, so your ass is perched on the edge of the cushion and your head is pressing against the harder seat back. Your hands reach out to him and you run your hot fingers through his thick, soft hair and down the sides of his face to feel the slight stubbliness of his jawline. He turns his head a little to brush his lips against the palm of your hand, humming against you.

You're wondering when it became so hot in here as the sweat starts to form on the backs of your thighs, prickling against the thick denim, juxtaposing with the sensation of Ben's hands as they squeeze the tops of your legs and creep slowly up towards your tummy and the waistband of your trousers.

Tenderly, those warm, long fingers are hooking over the top of your jeans, pushing gently into your tummy and pulling with measured impatience at the fabric. You unhook the button for him and he pulls again, this time sliding your jeans down and over your damp body, sliding them all the way to the floor. You pull in a deep, indulgent breath as he takes in your scent. You hear him make a throaty, rumbling noise as he pulls back again. His eyes flash slightly through the darkness and you can imagine the glow in the them, having seen it many times before. 

Your thoughts wandering as his palms work your thighs again, you think about the last time. His hands hooked around your shoulders as he thrust into you, eyes wide and full of love. Last time had been slow and gentle.

Ben's hands reach the apex of your legs, and now they come to a stop. He shuffles forwards on his knees and bends to kiss your quivering tummy and your whole body tenses at the prickle of his stubble and the distant soft kiss of his lips. 

His thumb finally swipes at your pubic hair.

"Oh, my love, you're keeping so quiet for me, it must be very hard for you. My dick is really rather hard for you too, maybe I'll show you. Would that turn you on even more, darling? If you could see how I would touch myself while you watched?"

You swallow hard and know that you are panting, trying so hard not to cry out as his thumb parts you and sinks inside to meet the warmth and glistening wetness of your cunt. Your legs push against the arms of the chair, your muscles tense and you want to shout out just how much you want to watch him pleasure himself.

He rubs, using the exact same movements he was using on your feet moments earlier. You lick your lips in an effort to distract yourself from the need to vocalise your growing frustration and the feeling he is building between your legs, which is growing more and more intense with every swipe of the pad of his skilled thumb. 

"Mmmm, do you know how much I want to fuck you right now? Feel your legs wrapped around me as I fuck you, because I am yours and you are mine. Do you want to come right now? Huh? If you come you can scream, and I know you want to... scream. My. Fucking. Name." He thrusts against the velvet seat as he enunciates the last few words perfectly, voice dropping lower and lower as his own frustration becomes evident.

The only answer you have is to reach out and grab hold of his auburn head, taking handfuls of short hair and looking at him, pleading with him silently to let you finish. With your sudden movement he jams his head between your legs, his hands either side of his face pushing and holding your legs apart, even though they cannot move any further. The short stubble on his cheeks rubs deliciously against your inner thighs and as his tongue makes contact with your clitoris you abandon your resolve and cry out his name, followed by curses and moans as his tongue works on you. 

It flattens and flicks against your hard clit, and he looks up at you just as you give a tug on his hair to elicit another deep growl from his throat. It sends you tumbling over the edge of your orgasm as he continues to lick, tilting his face back and forth in time with your convulsing body.

Barely have you stopped shaking with the force of your climax, than he pulls away, leaning back on his haunches and aggressively pulling apart his belt buckle and flies.

He pulls out his cock and wraps his long fingers around it, gasping and rolling his eyes back in his head as he feels the touch of his own skin, taught with desire and already leaking. You're still sat, far down in the seat with your legs wide open, feeling the sweat under your thighs and the delicious stickiness of your juices. 

"Watch me," is all he can mutter as his eyes meet yours in the darkness and he looks at you with heavy lids. His hand moves back and forth over and over his hard dick. You've never seen him like this, never watched him take his own pleasure in this way and it is unbelievably sexy. 

A loose curl falls in front of his forehead, framing those heavy eyebrows and you wish you could see his crystal clear eyes a little better. 

You're briefly aware that the credits have stopped rolling on the screen, leaving a blank black screen, and as Ben's pace picks up further the lights begin to brighten in the auditorium. 

You want to look around to check you're not about to be interrupted by an usher, but you can't take your eyes off the beautiful creature kneeling at your feet. He is lost in his own desires. You can hear both of you panting, along with the luscious noises coming from his motions as he drives himself onwards towards release. His desperate noises make your clit throb again and you find yourself reaching down to finger at yourself, rubbing hard and fast along with the rhythm he sets. 

Your chin drops low onto your fully clothed chest and you both stare at each other, completely lost, until Ben rears up onto his knees again and with a guttural moan, comes apart in front of your eyes. Face lost in his ecstasy, he closes his eyes as hot come spurts over your thighs and the hand you are touching yourself with. Inhaling deeply, you hold your breath and feel your clit swell, and then you come for the second time in this movie theatre. 

He leans a hand on you, for stability now, as his legs waver with the force of his orgasm. You're both panting and cursing, swearing "fuck" at each other as he releases his grip on himself and you lie still. 

A grin creeps across his face, as he looks up at you, lighting up his gorgeous eyes and creasing his face into a hundred different pieces. You smile back at him and hope one of you has some tissues with you. 

"You didn't stay quiet, my lovely," he teases. "I will need to punish you later for that."

This time you find it easy to stay remarkably quiet.


End file.
